ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Droga na szczyt
Odcinek 86 Droga na szczyt - osiemdziesiąty szósty odcinek serialu Ranczo, po raz pierwszy wyemitowany 21.04.2013r. w TVP1. Opis Kusy kończy wspólne dzieło wizualno - artystyczne z Moniką i jej kłopotliwa dla wszystkich wizyta w dworku, zdaje się zmierzać do końca. Niestety, jak grom z jasnego nieba uderza wiadomość, że zwolniło się miejsce w renomowanej galerii i Kusy będzie miał szansę pokazać swoje obrazy. Oznacza to natychmiastowy wyjazd do Warszawy. W biurze senatora Kozioła do Czerepacha dzwoni Duda, informując o wynikach śledzenia Lodzi. Okazuje się, że żona bardzo tęskni za swym mężem i żadnych niestosownych czynów nie popełnia. Te informacje uspokajają Arkadiusza. Niespokojny jest za to senator, którego kariera, przez zazdrość Czerepacha, w miejscu stanęła. Wioletka zaprasza Hadziukową, Solejukową i Więcławską do współpracy przy prowadzeniu swojej restauracji. Barmanka ma problem, bowiem nie bardzo radzi sobie z pogodzeniem pracy z wychowywaniem dziecka. Po krótkim zastanowieniu kobiety z aprobatą przyjmują tę propozycję, a nawet mają pomysł, jak zmienić to miejsce w restaurację z prawdziwego zdarzenia. 200px|thumb Na ulicy Jola prosi o Pietrka o pieniądze na autobus. Okazuje się, że od kiedy mąż zajmuje się dziećmi budżet rodzinny mocno się skurczył. Na bilet w jedną stronę Pietrek pieniądze ma, ale na powrotny już nie. Gdy Jola wpada w histerię, Patryk uspokaja ją, ze jakieś pieniądze ma jeszcze na koncie. W aptece Magistra odwiedza stęskniona Halina. Na widok kobiety, aptekarz nie może skupić się na wykonywaniu swoich obowiązków. Kusy kłóci się z agentką. Ta każe mu się streszczać, bowiem wystawa tuż tuż, a tymczasem według Kusego obrazy są jeszcze niegotowe. Dokończyć ich już nie można, gdyż nie zdążą wyschnąć i zniszczą się podczas transportu. W drzwiach pojawia się Lucy, która uspokaja męża i autorytarnie orzeka, że obrazy gotowe są, a Kusy ma się natychmiast uspokoić. W biurze partii Czerepach uświadamia Kozioła, że sondaże poparcia ich partii nie są najlepsze. Sekretarz musi szybko wymyślić, jak podbić wyniki jeszcze o jeden procent, gwarantujący wejście do sejmu. Na ławeczce mocne poruszenie. Stachowi w ostatniej chwili udało się kupić kilka Mamrotów, bowiem Więcławska wcześniej zamknęła sklep. Solejuk wraz z Hadziukiem wachlują zdyszanego kolegę, który dzięki pośpiechowi uratował całą czwórkę przed siedzeniem „na sucho”. Pietrek wyłamuje się jednak z posiedzenia. Musi szukać jakiegokolwiek płatnego zajęcia. W restauracji w środku dnia daje się zauważyć pewne poruszenie. Kobiety, skoro już zgodziły się pomóc w prowadzeniu lokalu, muszą wszystko przygotować. Przede wszystkim potrawy, gdyż do tej pory w lokalu można było co najwyżej zjeść pierogi. Zamieszanie w kuchni przeszkadza Wioletce w pracy. Bądź co bądź, w dni powszednie w knajpie się przede wszystkim pije, a nie konsumuje. W gabinecie Lucy zjawia się zapłakana Jola. Po pewnych początkowych trudnościach, pani wójt w końcu udaje się dowiedzieć, o co tej właściwie chodzi. Otóż odkąd Pietrek zajął się dziećmi, a ona szlifuje głos, w domu zaczyna brakować pieniędzy. Jola nie może zrozumieć, jakim sposobem Kusy i Lucy dobrze sobie radzą, skoro znaleźli się w podobnej sytuacji, w której mąż zajmuje się domem, a żona się realizuje. Pani wójt próbuje pocieszyć Jolę i uświadamia jej, że trzeba znaleźć kompromis pomiędzy karierą, a obowiązkami w domu. Uszczęśliwiona Jola rzuca się Lucy na szyję, dziękując za dobre słowo i pomysł na rozwiązanie domowego kryzysu. Pietrek ma dla Więcławskiego nie lada ofertę, w postaci swojej własnej osoby. Chce wrócić do budowlanki, ale niestety, kierownik nie ma dla niego pracy. Na to zjawia się Więcławska, która podziwia Patryka za to, że sam z siebie zajął się domem i żonie pozwolił się rozwijać. Przymusza męża do zatrudnienia Pietrka w jego firmie. W ten sposób Pietrek od jutra zaczyna pracę przy budowie garażu. Czerepach wpada do biura z szalonym pomysłem. Otóż dogadał się z szefem browaru i od teraz PPU będzie mogło reklamować swoją partię także na piwie Tur. Sekretarz wierzy, że taka promocja osiągnie większy sukces niż reklama na butelkach wina, gdyż tanie wino pije tylko ograniczona rzesza klientów, która zresztą nie chodzi na wybory, a piwo piją wszyscy. Do apteki wchodzi listonosz z wezwaniem z urzędu gminy dla magistra. Polakowski udaje się tamże i szuka właściwego pokoju. Tymczasem okazuje się, że wezwanie wysłała mu Halina, stęskniona za swoim kochankiem. Jej gabinet chwilowo pełni więc rolę alkowy. W biurze senatora zjawia się Bacuła – właściciel i prezes browaru Tur. Nowe piwo może wypuścić na rynek już następnego dnia, ale w zamian oczekuje rekompensaty w postaci czterech immunitetów. Senator zaczyna niby to się targować, szukając w pustym notesie odpowiednich okręgów, w których mógłby zaproponować pierwsze miejsca na listach wyborczych. Ostatecznie stwierdza, że uda mu się, choć nie bez trudności, zaspokoić potrzeby sponsora i panowie dochodzą do porozumienia. 200px|thumb Michałowa rozmawia ze Stachem, który już po raz piętnasty zaczytuje się w Trylogii. Przez jego sklerozę, nim dojdzie do końca książki, to już początku nie pamięta i z miłą chęcią do niego wraca. Gospodyni wyraża przy okazji zadowolenie, że dzięki duchowym praktykom proboszcza ma teraz mniej pracy przy gotowaniu, bowiem postna kuchnia jest mniej pracochłonna. Skromny posiłek, w postaci łazanek z kapustą, serwuje jednak i mężowi, na co ten się oburza i stwierdza, że na taką pokutę niczym nie zasłużył. 200px|thumb W dworku wszyscy mieszkańcy przygotowują Kusego i agentkę do drogi. Histeria i zdenerwowanie malarza w końcu udzielają się i Monice, która z tego wszystkiego musi napić się czegoś mocniejszego. Popijając wino zwierza się Lucy, iż martwi się swoją karierą, bo Kusego i tak nikt nie zna, więc jeśli mu się nie powiedzie, to nic wielkiego się nie stanie. Natomiast agentka już jedną wpadkę z niejakim Kosickim zaliczyła – na drugą nie może sobie pozwolić. Jeśli i tym razem by się pomyliła, to jej kariera skończy się bezpowrotnie. W trakcie tych wywodów, wypija całą butelkę wina jednym tchem. Z kolei przed dworkiem Kusy dzieli się z żoną swoimi obawami co do powodzenia wystawy. Z tego zdenerwowania nawet próbuje palić dwa papierosy na raz. Próby pocieszania męża niestety na niewiele się zdają. W końcu Monika z Kusym jadą do stolicy, a ponieważ agentka nie nadaje się na kierowcę, samochód prowadzi artysta. Jola tłumaczy Pietrkowi, jak podreperować domowy budżet, a jednocześnie pozwolić obojgu rozwijać się artystycznie. Muszą po prostu podzielić i karierę i obowiązki domowe na pół. Pietrek ma jednak obawy, czy taki wymiar czasu pracy spodoba się Więcławskiemu. A i do śpiewania nie za bardzo może na tych warunkach wrócić, gdyż po pół piosenki też się nie da śpiewać. Od bladego świtu Kusy non stop wydzwania do żony. Ma niebagatelne problemy, a to z brakiem gwoździ, a to nylonowej żyłki. Z tego zdenerwowania nie zauważył nawet, że zaczął się dzień, wobec czego można pójść do sklepu i brakujące rzeczy zwyczajnie kupić. Więcławski zabiera Pietrka na budowę, gdzie zleca mu rozładowanie pustaków z samochodu. Odzwyczajony od ciężkiej pracy Patryk, po kilku rundach ledwo się rusza, a wreszcie pada zemdlony. Kierownik znajduje go w tym stanie po jakimś czasie, zaś Pietrek dochodzi do wniosku, że jak raz się zostało artystą, to do kariery robotnika budowlanego nie ma już powrotu. 200px|thumb Nowa obsługa restauracji zaprowadza własne porządki. Jednego z gości, za chamskie zachowanie wobec Solejukowej, panie bezceremonialnie wyrzucają za drzwi. Chwilę później w knajpie zjawia się ksiądz Maciej, który przyszedł po pierogi dla siebie i proboszcza. Jest nieco zszokowany widokiem nowych kelnerek. Tuż za nim wchodzi Stach, który także przyszedł na obiad, gdyż jego żona wciąż przygotowuje postne potrawy. Na plebani Michałowa bierze się za przygotowanie kolejnego postnego posiłku. Znów na pierwsze danie zupa z soczewicy, a na drugie – łazanki z dnia poprzedniego. Proboszcz, mimo niezadowolenia, robi co może, aby jego uśmiech, na wieść o dzisiejszym menu, wypadł wiarygodnie. Ksiądz Maciej ze Stachem konsumują w knajpie pierogi. Stach ubolewa nad swoją sytuacją, podobnie jak ksiądz, który także ma dość postnych dań. Mimo że kuchnia Michałowej stała się ostatnio nie do zniesienia, księża obawiają się cokolwiek powiedzieć gospodyni. Mają nadzieję, że wpłynie na nią mąż. Siedząc przy stoliku mężczyźni są przy okazji świadkami nowych porządków. Więcławska odmawia kolejnego kufla podpitym mężczyznom, a gdy ci próbują się buntować, sklepowa wzywa posiłki, z którymi klienci nie chcą zadzierać i w pośpiechu opuszczają lokal. Tymczasem Solejuk i Hadziuk, którym znów nie udało się zawczasu zaopatrzyć w Mamrota, udają się do restauracji, gdzie zamiast Wioletki zastają własne żony. Zszokowani ich widokiem wykręcają się, że nie napić się przyszli a tylko poszukać Stacha, kóry akurat już wyszedł. Senator zadowolony z nowej promocji jego partii udziela swojemu sekretarzowi podwyżki - całe 500 zł. Z wszelkich redakcji i telewizji urywają się telefony do Czerepacha, którego pomysł z reklamą partii na piwie odniósł nie lada oddźwięk. Konkurencja co prawda wskazuje na nieetyczność takiej promocji partii, ale pomysłodawca zbytnio się tym nie przejmuje, słusznie uważając, że nie etyka, a zazdrość stoi w istocie za tymi protestami. Stach wpada na plebanię rozmówić się z Michałową. Próbuje jej wytłumaczyć, że postne obyczaje rozbijają ich małżeństwo. Michałowa nie chce zrozumieć argumentów męża, jednak gdy ten stwierdza, że w jego wieku, poza jedzeniem, niewiele mu przyjemności w życiu pozostało, oświadcza że musi się namyślić i wygania męża z plebani. W porze kolacji przeprasza księży, iż posiłek jest nieco opóźniony, a mało tego, nie będzie postny. Księża z ulgą przyjmują żeberka w miodzie w miejsce zupy z soczewicy i postanawiają się pomodlić za Stacha, któremu zawdzięczają tę odmianę. Lucy zamartwia się o męża. Jak nie było trzeba, wydzwaniał co chwilę, a teraz nie można się z nim połączyć. Kinga pociesza ją, że zapewne wernisaż się już zaczął i artysta nie może rozmawiać. Proponuje, że po położeniu Dorotki spać, pomartwią się razem. Lucy dziękuje Kindze za jej pomoc w opiece nad domem i Dorotką. W knajpie zjawia się Wioletka, chcąca sprawdzić, jak radzi sobie nowa obsługa. Jakie jest jednak jej zdziwienie, gdy pomimo późnej pory lokal świeci pustkami. thumb|right|335 px W dworku Lucy z Kingą oglądają w telewizji relację z galerii. Cieszą się, gdy dowiadują się, że obrazy Kusego spodobały się krytykom. Błogie chwile niestety przerywa fragment relacji, w którym agentka na wizji namiętnie całuje malarza prosto w usta. Lucy jest zniesmaczona, a Kinga stara się ją wesprzeć. Ławeczka przeżywa dramat. Hadziuk z Solejukiem informują Stacha, że i tego dnia Więcławska zamknęła sklep wcześniej niż zwykle, a w knajpie też niczego nie udało się kupić, bo obsługują tam ich żony. Oburzenie sięga zenitu, gdy zjawia się Pietrek, na pierwszy rzut oka w stanie mocno nietrzeźwym. Patryk nie jest jednak pijany, a zupełnie bez sił po całym dniu na budowie. Niestety, napić się nie ma czego. Gdy panowie stwierdzają, że właśnie nadeszła najczarniejsza chwila, pod sklep podjeżdża samochód Czerepacha. Sekretarz przywozi całą skrzynkę nowego piwa, którą wręcza Solejukowi jako nagrodę dla przewodniczącego komisji programowej partii. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz, mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (Kinga), *Emilia Komarnicka (Monika), *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska), *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk), *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa), *Leon Charewicz (Ryszard Polakowski), *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola, żona Pietrka), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta), *Grzegorz Wons (Andrzej Więcławski), *Aleksander Gawek (Półkot), *Mateusz Rusin (ksiądz Maciej, wikary w Wilkowyjach), *Maciej Ferlak (Bacuła), *Anna Zawiska (kobieta), *Danuta Borsuk (kobieta), *Rafał Żabiński (klient w aptece), *Stanisław Pąk (chłop), *Jarosław Gruda (chłop), *Robert Ostolski (chłop), *Sebastian Stankiewicz (Zwinek), *Maciej Chmielewski (robotnik), *Waldemar Ciechomski (robotnik), *Wiktoria Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Weronika Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Filip Grochal (synek Pietrków), *Patryk Grochal (synek Pietrków) Cytaty *'"Zaraz, a przecież dzisiaj dzisiaj jest!"' - Czerepach *'"Ty się Wioletka nie certol tylko się streszczaj. Ja, żeby tu przyjść sklep musiałam zamknąć, a pieniądze mi tam uciekają"' - Więcławska *'"Jak w telewizji, jak ta blondzia w loczkach co to przychodzi i na wszystkich krzyczy i każe gotować tak jak jej się podoba"' - Solejukowa *Solejuk:"Rzutem na taśmę Stachu kupił. Inaczej byśmy na sucho siedzieli" Hadziuk:"Można powiedzieć - o włos od nieszczęścia" *'"No jak z urzędu gminy polecony przychodzi to rzadko z gratulacjami"' - listonosz Półkot *'"Z urzędem proszę pana to jeszcze w tym kraju nikt nie wygrał"' - Półkot *'"Ty nie ucz ojca dzieci robić"' - Senator do Czerepacha *'"Urząd też jest dla ludzi"' - Halina Kozioł *'"To ty poprowadzisz. Raz się ta twoja abstynencja na coś przyda"' - Monika do Kusego *'"Taki rozwój wszystkim dookoła korzyści przynosi"' - Stach Japycz *'"W moim wieku zanim do końca dojdę to początek trochę zapominam, no więc potem z przyjemnością przypominam sobie. Taka korzyść, można powiedzieć ze sklerozy"' - Stach *'"Agent jest jak saper, jak się pomyli to po nim"' - Monika *Michałowa:"A księża bardzo sobie chwalą łazanki z kapustą" Stach:"Jako pokutę może, ja aż takich grzechów na sumieniu nie mam" *'"Na pół etatu, po pół piosenki będę śpiewał?"' - Pietrek *Kinga:"No to się napij wina, Monice to pomogło" Lucy:"Nie ma. Małpa wszystko wypiła" *Paweł Kozioł:"Panie Czerepach niniejszym udzielam panu podwyżki. No niech tam 500zł" Czerepach:"Hojność pana senatora jest po prostu obezwładniająca" *'"Mężczyzna nawet emeryt, swoją godność ma"' - Stach Japycz do Michałowej *'"A co ty chamie niemyty jeden porządną kobitę w tyłek klepać?!"' - Solejukowa *'"Jakie nachlał kerowniku kochany? Ani kropelki. Chiba odwykłem, takie mroczki mi latały przed oczami, chiba zemglołem"' - Pietrek do Więcławskiego *Więcek:Jeszcze po secie" Więcławska:"Jakiej po secie, jakiej po secie. Ja wam dam jeszcze po secie, pijaki cholerne! Całą pensję przepijecie i co do domu zaniesiecie, co?!" Więcek:"Nie twój interes kobieto, podawaj jak panowie zamawiają" *Michałowa:"Powściągliwość we wszystkim dobre skutki daje" Stach Japycz:"Mnie opatrzność inna drogę do świętości wyznaczyła, przez małżeństwo" *'"Wiesz co Kinga, nie wiem co będzie z Dorotka, ale tak dobra córka jak ty trafia się raz na milion"' - Lucy do Kingi *'"Tu gestapo jakieś podaje, w więzieniu lepiej ludzi traktują. Faszystki cholerne!"' - Winiecki do Wioletki o Więcławskiej, Hadziukowej i Solejukowej *'"Zaprawdę księże Proboszczu, pomódlmy się za pana Stacha, bo to jego bohaterstwu wszystko zawdzięczamy"' - wikary Maciej *Hadziuk:"Ten to sobie zdążył dogodzić" Pietrek:"Jakie dogodzić kretynie. Cały dzień pustaki nosiłem. Daj flaszkę" Hadziuk:"Kiedy nie ma. Sklep zamknięty, a w knajpie nasze kobity obsługują" Solejuk:"Jak w czarnym koszmarze jakimś" Stach Japycz:"Żyć się już w tej wsi nie da po prostu" Zobacz też *Seria VII *Seria VII (DVD) *Seria VII (Album) Galeria 521774_596495213702631_252894376_n.jpg ranczo070802.jpg ranczo070801.jpg 86-1.jpg 86-2.jpg 86-3.jpg 86-4.jpg 86-5.jpg 86-6.jpg 86-7.jpg 86-8.jpg 86-9.jpg 86-10.jpg 86-11.jpg 86-13.jpg 86-14.jpg Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria VII